


Always Looking Out for You

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Mari walks over to the closet to start getting things out. She reaches for a box up on a shelf and she begins to pull it toward her. Once it slides off the edge, some sheets of paper slip off the shelf from underneath the box and drift to the floor.Mari laughs as she sees the familiar Viktor posters land on the floor. “I was wondering where those went.”~~~Or Mari helps Yuuri pack up his room as he gets ready to move to St. Petersburg to be with Viktor.





	Always Looking Out for You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to finish all my current WIPs lately until this little idea popped in my head the other night before bed. I love to see more interaction between Yuuri and Mari so this idea came about. 
> 
> I hope I was able to catch my mistakes in this. Sorry for any lingering ones. 
> 
> If you liked this, leave me a comment and let me know. Enjoy!

“Mom sent me to bring you some more boxes,” Mari says as she stops in front of Yuuri’s open bedroom door.

“Thanks, you can just leave them there,” Yuuri replies over his shoulder as he pulls an arm full of clothes from his closet.

Mari sets the flat boxes on the floor and turns to walk away but stops, glancing back at him. “Would you like some help?”

Yuuri turns around and drops the clothes onto his bed to be folded. “You don’t have to. I’m sure you have other things to do.”

“I don’t mind,” she says, stepping inside the room. She really doesn’t. It’s getting late and there’s not much to do around the inn but more importantly, this would be one of the last times she could spend time with Yuuri before he leaves.

“Oh, okay then. Thanks. I could use the help to get this done faster.”

Mari nods and picks up one of the boxes she put down and grabs the tape of Yuuri’s desk. After putting it together and making sure it was sturdy enough for shipment, she asks Yuuri where to start.

“You can start on the clothes I pulled out,” he answers, adding a few more pieces to the pile.

Mari can tell it’s all stuff he doesn’t need before leaving for St. Petersburg. She begins folding and packing them away as they fall into a comfortable silence.

She glances around the room as she works, noticing how sparse and impersonal it’s starting to look as Yuuri’s belongings are packed away. She remembers the last time she helped him pack. He was taking more with him than when he left for university and that’s when it truly hits her that Yuuri is actually moving away.

Mari wasn’t upset the first time he left for America even though it would be a few years before he returned. She knew he was eventually coming back and that helped. But this time was different. Yuuri was moving to Russia to live with his fiancé so they could start a life together. This was no longer his home.

“Something wrong, Mari?”

Mari jumps at Yuuri’s words, realizing she got caught up in her thoughts and had stopped folding the shirt in her hand. “No, everything is fine. Just thinking about something is all.”

Yuuri continues to stare at her for a moment before turning back to what he was doing.

Mari continues folding the shirt as she drifts back into her pervious thoughts. She couldn’t be happier for her bother and that he found someone that loves him as immensely as Viktor does. While they may have drifted apart over the recent years while he was away, too focused on his skating, Mari remembered how she looked after Yuuri when they were younger. How she surprised him with a hard to get skating magazine that had a special feature with Viktor in it she had to go a town over to get. Or even though never wanted to ask for help, she convinced him to come to her with his minor skating injuries so she could take care of them without worrying their parents when he pushed himself too much at practice. She always wanted the best for him out of life and was glad he was finally achieving his childhood dreams.

They carried the packed boxes out into the corridor and set them down across from Viktor’s old room to get them out of the way. As Mari straightens up to end back to the room, she catches Yuuri staring at the closed doors to the banquet room. Viktor had left a few days ago once they all returned from Barcelona to pack his things and get Makkachin for his return home. Mari already missed having a dog around again and it felt odd not having the Russian around as well, even if it was a bit quieter.

“You two will be back together before you know it,” she says.

Yuuri’s looks at her, his cheeks blushing at being caught. “What? No, I wasn’t…” he trails off, realizing it’s useless to explain.

Mari chuckles as she shakes her head. “What’s next?” she asks as she walks back to his room.

“I need to sort through what’s in the closet and see if it’s anything worth taking with me.”

Mari walks over to the closet to start getting things out. She reaches for a box up on a shelf and she begins to pull it toward her. Once it slides off the edge, some sheets of paper slip off the shelf from underneath the box and drift to the floor.

Mari laughs as she sees the familiar Viktor posters land on the floor. “I was wondering where those went.”

Yuuri glances over at her in confusion and follows her line of sight down to the posters. He sighs as he walks over. He picks them and grabs the rest of them off the shelf.

“I hid them under the bed first but then moved them there to keep them hidden from Viktor. I forgot that’s where I put them,” Yuuri explains.

“So, he doesn’t know about them?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “And he’s never going to.”

Mari watches him walk over to his desks and puts them in a drawer. “Who would have ever thought you’d actually end up with the one and only Viktor Nikiforov,” she says setting the box down on the bed. “I guess if you’re lucky and wait long enough, your celebrity crush comes to you.”

Yuuri cracks a small smile at that as he turns back to her. “I know. Sometimes I feel like I’m going to wake up and the past eight months have all been a dream.”

“No one could have expected it to happen but you deserve it, Yuuri. I’m happy for you.”

Yuuri gazes at her for a moment, his smile spreading across his face. “Thanks, Mari.”

“You know I’ll always support you in whatever decision you make and if that means you moving all the way up to Russia, then so be it. Just don’t let it be another five years before you come home for a visit, okay?” Mari tries for a teasing tone but it falls flat at the end.

Yuuri’s eyes widen as he takes in her words. “Don’t worry. We’ll visit in the off seasons. I promise.”

“Good,” Mari says, dropping her gaze. This was enough emotional crap for the night. “Alright, let’s get back to work so we can get as much done as we can.”

 

They get a little more packing done before Yuuri has to call it a night. He still has Nationals to prepare for after all and needs his sleep for practice in the morning.

“Thanks for helping me tonight. It really sped it up so now I can get my stuff shipped off sooner,” Yuuri says as Mari walks to the door.

She turns, crossing her arms against her chest and leans her shoulder on the door frame. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

Before she can say “goodnight”, Yuuri speaks.

“Are you going to come to more of my competitions? It was nice having you there in Barcelona,” he says tentatively.

Mari is taken aback by his words. Over the years, it was hard for anyone in the family to go and support Yuuri at his overseas competitions but he never seemed bothered by it or asked them to come. He even seemed hesitate when she told him she was accompanying Minako to the Grand Prix Final as if he didn’t want her to come. But now it was obvious he felt differently on the matter.

“Of course,” she says. “I’ll do my best to come to some of them. I enjoyed seeing you compete.”

“Thanks, Mari. It means a lot.”

Mari nods. “I’d do anything for you. Goodnight, Yuuri.”

She pushes herself off the doorframe and heads toward her own room. She’s still sad to see her brother go but she knows Viktor will look after Yuuri and take good care of him.

 

*

 

A few weeks later, Yuuri has finished unpacking his things in Viktor’s, _their,_ apartment. But everything still feels so strange in St. Petersburg as Yuuri slowly adjusts to the new place. Viktor was doing everything he could to help ease Yuuri in and while Yuuri appreciated it, it was still going to take some time to feel at home there. He’s pretty sure he didn’t leave anything behind that he needed but he told his family to mail him anything important that he left behind.

It’s on their shared off day that a package from home comes for Yuuri. They’re lounging on the couch, watching something a movie when the doorbell rings. Viktor pauses the movie and jumps up to answer the door. A moment later he returns with a large envelope in his hand.

“Yuuri, looks like your family has sent you something.”

Yuuri glances up at him and eyes the envelope. “I don’t remember my mom saying anything about sending me something when I last talked to her,” he says, sitting up on the couch. “Let’s open in and see what’s inside.”

Viktor tears it open and looks inside. He pulls out a handwritten notes and passes it to Yuuri to read. Yuuri takes and scans it as Viktor looks at the contents inside the envelope.

> _Yuuri,_
> 
> _I hope St. Petersburg is treating you well. I realized you left these posters behind and thought you might want them. What kind of big sister would I be if I wasn’t looking out for you?_
> 
> _-Mari_

_Oh no,_ Yuuri thought to himself as he heard Viktor ask, “ _Yuuuri,_ what are these?”

Yuuri’s head shoots up to see Viktor looking at a handful of his old posters. “Those are um… posters of you.”

“Yes, I can see that.” He chuckles. “But why were they sent to you?”

Yuuri hesitates for a moment, thinking of how to explain it without sounding like a creeper. “They’re the posters I’ve collected of you since I was younger. I left them behind but Mari seems to have thought I needed them.” He was so getting her back for this the next time he saw her. He didn’t know how exactly but h was going to plan something good.

“My Yuuri had posters of me! How cute!” Viktor exclaims. “How come I never saw them in your room then?”

“Ah, well, I didn’t want you to know I had them so I took them down after you arrived.” Yuuri is surprised to Viktor reacting this way. Maybe he had nothing to worry about after all.

Viktor looks back down at the posters in his hands. “You can hang them up here if you. I think I have some extra frames we can put them in,” Viktor says as he starts walking toward the bedroom.

“Wait, what?” Yuuri jumps up from the couch and chases after his fiancé to stop. He didn’t think of Viktor being this happy about the posters.

Yuuri was sure Mari was having a good laugh about this.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/163114835061/always-looking-out-for-you).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
